Tummy Trouble
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: While keeping guard over Ash's house, Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew get themselves into a little bit of trouble... What will Ash and Iris do when they come back? Will they be mad or forgive them? R and R plz :)


*It was time for the big Pokemon Tornament, but for the first day of it, there was a huge picnic going on and Ash had invited his friends to go with him... the problem? He had no one to watch the house while he was gone... until he remembered his pet fox, Cilan, whom was having his afternoon nap. He also decided to leave Pikachu behind, in case something went wrong. Iris left Axew behind, so he'll have some one to play with... thus the story begins...*

Ash: Hey Cilan, can you keep guard over the house until we return?

Cilan: *wakes up* Yeah, I'll do it. Go and have fun!

Ash: We will, bye! *leaves*

Iris: He forgot to mention that Pikachu and Axew would be here with you too... *leaves*

Cilan: Finally... *goes back to sleep*

*a few hours later...*

Cilan: *snores lightly*

Axew: *tugs on his ear* C'mon Cilan lets play!

Cilan: *slowly wakes up* Ok... *yawns* what do you wanna do?

Axew: I dunno...

Pikachu: I have an idea!

Cilan: What is it?

Pikachu: Why don't we look for the treats and eat some?

Axew: That sounds like fun! I'm in!

Cilan: Why not? I need a snack after that nap anyway.

Pikachu: Alright! Lets search!

*so they look around, until Cilan finds a secret compartment in the wall, that has all their treats in it...*

Cilan: *signals the others* Found 'em!

Pikachu: You found the mother load!

Axew: Lets eat!

*soon they started eating... Cilan eating dog treats and the Pokemon eating Poke'snacks... after a while however, their bellies were visably bloated...*

Cilan: *swallows* Are you guys feeling full? I'm starting to.

Axew: Nope! You're proabably still hungry. *offers him a Poffin* Here, have a Poffin.

Cilan: Thanks! *noms* Mmm... very sweet tasting... *opens a box and noms some more*

*later...*

Axew: *still eating a cookie rather slowly* My belly is starting to hurt...

Cilan: *has a pained expression and his arms wrapped around his middle* Yeah... mine kinda hurts too...

Pikachu: You're just hungry. *gets out another few more boxes of treats out* Have some more treats!

*so they still nom on the treats until they're all gone... and theres nothing but empty boxes lying around...*

Axew: *hic!* No more...

Cilan: *sash breaks* Ugh... I think I'm gonna pop...

Pikachu: *looks around* This area is a mess... we need to clean it up before Ash and the others get back... but we're so full...

Cilan: Speak for yourself... I broke my sash and now need Ash to fix it... *groans* why did I eat so much...?

Axew: maybe after we clean up some sleep might settle our stomachs...

Pikachu: Good idea... lets clean first...

*so slowly but surely they throw all the boxes and crumbs away, then lie down... but their peace wouldn't last long...*

Ash: *comes in carring a doggie bag* Cilan! Pikachu! Axew! We're back!

Iris: And we have some goodies from the picnic for you!

Cilan: *notices and gags slightly*

Pikachu: *waves his paw as if to say "Take it away..."*

Axew: *just lies there*

Ash: *notices they're not excited* Is something the matter?

Iris: *notices the overfull trash can and snickers* I think they've had enough treats for one day...

Ash: *notices and his jaw drops in shock* D-did you three eat all those treats?!

Cilan: Y-yeah...

Iris: They're good for rewards, but you guys ate way too many.

Ash: *finally notices that Cilan doesn't have his sash on around the stomach/waist area* Don't tell me you broke it...

Cilan: ...

Iris: I guess they've learned the hard way about too many treats... lets get them to bed... *picks up Axew and lies him on a baby bed*

Ash: *lies Pikachu in another on and lies Cilan his pet bed*

Iris: At least they cleaned up after eating.

Ash: True... now lets go so they can rest...

Iris: *nods and pulls the door up a crack*

Ash: We'll let them off easy this time since it was a mistake.

Iris: Yeah, but we need to hide those treats in a better place, so this doesn't happen again.

Ash: Agreed.

*and so, after being bedridden for the rest of the day and possibly the next, Cilan, Axew, and Pikachu all learned a lesson today, and they sure won't forget in the future...*


End file.
